


Beauty - Samifer Big Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: In a world where beasts terrorize the townspeople, King Michael has two families who have devoted themselves to saving people and hunting things. Fearless Sir Dean takes after his Campbell side, and rushes headlong into battle with evil. Cunning Sam tends toward his Winchester blood, and studies under the legendary lettered man Sir Henry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations created for the [Samifer bigbang](http://samiferbigbang.tumblr.com/) story, [Beauty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8260796/chapters/18926405), written by Posingasme.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://castock.deviantart.com/art/Castle-window-1-125917670)

  
Source: [Background](http://iisjahstock.deviantart.com/art/Castle-ruins-205927105)  



End file.
